


Too surreal

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Fluff pieces (HiJack, JiMitri) [3]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: FWP, M/M, Sort of a plot anyway, fluff with plot, just not that happening, mentions of mpreg, nothing happens though, well something happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Based on this promptPerson A: Name one thing you wished to be real, but isn'tPerson B: My will to livePerson A: .... Okay, but I was thinking more along the lines of unicorns.





	Too surreal

For their art class, Jamie and Dimitri were paired up to paint portraits of the other. Towards the end of the class, Jamie was done with his painting and started cleaning up. Curious how Dimitri was doing, he went to check only to be sorely disappointed.

"What?" Dimitri asked, affronted by his expression. "I think I'm doing all right."

Jamie rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Dude," he started, "you gave me Jim's hair."

"What, I didn't—" Dimitri started, looking at his work only to trail off. He turned back to Jamie, chagrined. "uh, sorry?"

Jamie sighed, shaking his head, simply thankful their pair's work doesn't affect the other. "Did you guys argue again?"

"Nah, not really? I think? He's just... in one of his moods."

Towards the end of the hour, Professor Aster called for the submission of paintings, while giving them a mental assignment. "Next week, ya're goin'ta draw 'bout something unreal; fictional, if you would." he said, "Bonus points if you come up with somethin' new, but an existing fictional thought is fine, too."

"After this," Jamie started as they walked to pass their work, "you're gonna need that bonus."

Dimitri hummed thoughtfully.

───────

They joined Jack, Jim, and Hiccup for free period. Jamie already had an idea what to make, and Dimitri was still mulling over it. Jim raised a brow as he took out his packed lunch; a sloppy Joe from his mom's diner menu.

"Yo, Dim," Jack called out as he took a scoop from his pudding, "you thinking hard of something? That's dangerous territory, you know."

Jamie rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Probably still of Professor Aster's assignment." he turned towards his friend, "Dude, chill, you got till next week."

"Uh, Jamie," Jack stared at the doodle his friend was working on, "you're already making a draft. Is that a unicorn?"

Jamie waved his hand dismissively, "As if I'd do something that simple," he snorted. "This is me we're talking about; an imaginative mind."

"What is this assignment, anyway?" Hiccup asked.

Dimitri shrugged, "Think of something fictional, additional grade if you come up with something new." he answered, "I actually have one in mind, but I can't figure out how to make it safe for work... Or school, in this case."

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret asking." Jim narrowed his eyes, suspicious, "But as your boyfriend, I also feel accountable in ensuring you don't do anything stupid. So, out with it, what did you have in mind?"

Dimitri sighed, answering absently, "An MPREG sketch of you." He answered, causing Jack to spit out a his pudding and coughed, his eyes filling with tears of laughter and strain. "Rude."

"Now, I'm afraid to ask." Hiccup frowned, shaking his head. Jamie was already face-palming, concerned over his choice of friends. "But what's MPREG?"

At Jack's answer, Jim stood up from the table, grabbed the white-haired boy's pudding, and dumped it over Dimitri before walking away.

"Another normal day," Jamie sighed, shaking his head. "At least he didn't dump you with the sloppy Joe."


End file.
